1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electron propulsion engine or unit that takes either free or electrically generated electrons and accelerates them for the purpose of creating a force by electromagnetic fields for use as either a propulsion means for craft or for performing work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electron beams have found wide use as a heat source for heat treatment, furnaces, welding, etc., and have been used for sterilization, medical irradiation, pattern generation or scribing, bonding adhesives, vapor deposition, etching or engraving, recording, excavation, power transmission, research, etc.
It has been suggested that particles be used as a propulsion means for space craft, examples being: W. A. Rice U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,013, issued Aug. 22, 1961, and E. C. Lary et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,858, issued Nov. 3, 1964, and R. D. Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,988 issued Nov. 24, 1964. It has been proposed that the particles to be accelerated be collected from those available in space: W. H.BENNETT U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,384, issued Sep. 3, 1963. To reduce the weight of craft, it has also been proposed that energy be beamed in from a distant point: W. C. Brown U.S. Patent Nos. 3,114,517, issued Dec. 17, 1963; H. M. Hart U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,316, issued Nov. 24, 1970 and, A. R. Kantrowitz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,700 issued Jun. 25, 1974
The acceleration of charged particles by linear accelerators is common with various arrangements being used. The individual components that have been used include quadrapole magnets, Klystrons, radio-frequency Linacs, etc., in various combinations. As examples,H. P. Leboutet et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,599, issued Oct. 30, 1973; A. W. Maschke U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,080, issued Jul. 5, 1983; D. A. Swenson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,346, issued Nov. 27, 1984; D. L. Birx et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,166, issued Mar. 8, 1988; D. A. Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,421, issued Mar. 27, 1990; M. G. Kornely et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,741, issued Jun. 4, 1991; and K. Inoue et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,252, issued Jan. 18, 1994, are cited as examples.